


尝试补《活恶》

by Lananny



Category: To be alive is disgusting
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lananny/pseuds/Lananny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	尝试补《活恶》

“命运可真是神奇，兜兜转转你们还是逃不出这里……”

女人的高跟踏着玉白的瓷砖地板，绕着笼子微笑着打量着他们，“哒哒”的响声恍若时间迈开脚步。

“迩纯——”两只“猫”抱紧了对方。女人把视线转向了另一只猫，“IK——”虚弱而胆怯地“喵”了一声。

女人下巴抬了抬，立刻有下属会意，解开镣铐把他们分别从笼子里拽了出来。他们颤抖着，凄厉地叫着，想扑向对方却各自被健壮的身躯压着，动弹不得。

PURE攥住了IK银白色的头发，强迫他抬头看着她，“我知道你还能听得懂我说话。”他的眼睛里分明充满了恐惧。女人把一件物品塞到了IK手里，“去吧，去毁了你的猫那肮脏的下体。我就会成全你们的。”

IK停止了挣扎。

拿在手上的是一只开花梨。

似是被蛊惑了一般，IK向迩纯爬去。“猫儿”仿佛预知到了未来，向后瑟缩去。

女人冷笑着，将匕首拔出了鞘。要不了多久，刑具的花瓣将会撑破没有经过松弛剂滋润的迩纯的肠壁，尖刺将会刺入他的身体，把他肮脏的部位搅烂，血和碎肉会汩汩流出，而背叛恋人的男人也不得好死。

这不是早就安排好的剧本么，好极了。

可IK蹿过去把怀里的迩纯抱得紧紧的。

“你再不动手，我可就替你了。”PURE步步紧逼，手里匕首的钢刃闪着寒芒。

IK呜咽着将迩纯完全护住，却将后背露在女人面前……

“呜……”刀刃划破IK脊背的皮肤，割开肌肉，他跌倒在地上，却仍然不肯让出身下的迩纯。

女人高傲的表象也仿佛被刀刃割破一般，露出的是疯狂。她夺过IK紧紧握着的刑具，狠狠捅进了他的蜜穴。先前插在那里的紫晶还没有被取走，被捅入了最深处。机关开始被旋转，晶体和金属摩擦发出令人牙酸的声音。“啊——”甬道迅速被撑胀然后碎裂。IK因剧痛陷入了昏迷。

女人露出微笑。这下他护不住他的小猫了。

她一刀一刀捅进IK的身体，然后拔出，再也没有顾及他的死活。血液淌在了迩纯的身上。  
  
“啊啊啊——”这次是迩纯声嘶力竭地尖叫，从嘶哑到清亮又到嘶哑，然后一口血喷了出来。

“I……K……”迩纯像个牙牙学语的幼儿，一字一顿念得含糊且认真。选择重新成为人，究竟是苏醒还是落入更黑暗的深渊，仍未可知。

“我说过……我不会……不会让你死在……我前面……我的……纯纯猫……”这是IK的最后一句话。

所以他死在了迩纯的前面，也死在了迩纯的面前。

迩纯自杀了，他的喉咙撞在了和自己有着血缘关系的人的匕首上，颈动脉的血液喷了PURE一身。

世间万物瞬息万变，两只苦命的“猫”又何足挂齿。

女人愣了许久，才重新端起女王的架子喊人来打扫。

迩纯和IK被纠缠着草草地塞进了同一具棺材，带着身上的伤，戴着摘不下的器具，一同永远埋葬在了罪恶之底。

“是他们自找的。”女人冷哼一声，镂花的金色大门“砰”地关闭。

“可他们谁都没有负了谁。”


End file.
